Always
by SakataOzura
Summary: "Yo estaba enamorado de Baruch Cohen, un superior de 18 años apuesto, atlético y con talento innato en la música. Solamente quería ser visible para él, yo Spencer Wright buscaba el poder de que me notara. Aunque era imposible para mí." /Ectofeature/ Multichapter/ Alive!Billy/ AU/ Imagen por Othreeon3/
1. Invisible

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí les habla Sakata Ozura! Y sí, me desaparecí un muuuy buen tiempo xD, pero es que he estado cual loca tramitando muchos papeles ya que este año entro a la universidad (En agosto para ser exactos) y pues necesito mis papeles y muchas otras cosas más, ya imaginarán como me tienen. En fin, lamento no haber subido todavía el otro capítulo de "Orgulloso de ti" para quienes lo hayan leído y muchas gracias por sus reviews pero les prometo que lo subiré solo ténganme paciencia xD.**

**Dejando de lado lo que les debo(?) Aquí les traigo una historia Multichapter que como prometí, es Ectofeature, tengo ya algunos capítulos en mi cuaderno pues los escribía en clase xD, pero ni la mitad de todo el fanfic tengo aún hecho por eso es que espero que les guste y leer sus sugerencias u otras cosas, y bueno eso(?). Los veré al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Ni "Dude that's my ghost!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran el programa no saldría ni al aire(?)**

**La historia es de mi total autoría y pensamiento loco psicópata.**

* * *

**Always**

_**...It was always you falling for me...**_

"_Siempre estuve enamorado de un chico pelinegro que iba a mi colegio, me declaré cuando tenía 12 años y estaba en primero de secundaria, sin embargo me rechazó, aunque tenía razón para hacerlo; era popular en la escuela, tenía a todas las chicas comiendo de la palma de su mano… no tendría por qué aceptar la confesión de un niño menor que él por 6 años y hombre para variar. Yo estaba enamorado de Baruch Cohen, un superior de 18 años apuesto, atlético y con talento innato en la música. Solamente quería ser visible para él, yo Spencer Wright buscaba el poder de que me notara. Aunque era imposible para mí."_

* * *

Spencer Wright de 12 años, un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados, piel clara pero apiñonada y profundos ojos color chocolate se paseaba por el patio de la escuela Beverly Beverly. Colegio al cual había entrado apenas hace unos meses debido a una beca ya que era difícil entrar a tal prestigiosa escuela. Se trataba de un campus que englobaba la Secundaria y Preparatoria en un mismo espacio por lo que jóvenes desde doce años hasta los dieciocho convivían; ampliando así experiencias sociales.

El pequeño no estaba en clase dado que siempre terminaba su trabajo de cada materia primero y a veces le dejaban salir antes, era un estudiante ejemplar sin embargo muy distraído, lo que le acarreaba muchas veces problemas. La razón por la que se apresuraba tanto era poder buscar a su "amado" a quién le tocaba en ese momento clases de gimnasia al aire libre y verlo siempre era un deleite para los ojos café del menor.

Llegó a la pista de atletismo, lugar donde se impartía la ya mencionada clase debido a que había bastante espacio y de sobra para las actividades que se solicitaran. El menor tomó asiento en las gradas designadas para cuando había algún partido que observar. A quién le tenía clavada la mirada era el chico más popular de Beverly Beverly y probablemente de toda la ciudad. Un chico de 18 años, cabellos negros cual carbón los cuales siempre permanecían peinados hacia atrás con un pequeño mechón que sobresalía, de piel pálida mucho más que la de Spencer y ojos del mismo color negro intenso que a su vez parecían ser de un intenso tono verde agua. Aquel varón llamado Baruch Cohen corría por la pista saltando obstáculos con gran facilidad casi sin sudar –ya que aborrecía con toda su alma sudar.-

Spencer miraba embobado solo no estaba babeando porque sabía disimular muy bien sus sentimientos y no le gustaba alocarse como las chicas lanzadas de su generación. ¿Desde cuándo le había gustado? La respuesta es muy simple: Desde siempre. Al menos desde que entró al colegio, es decir casi un año de que estaba enamorado de él pero, al ser tan popular, el castaño era invisible para el mayor por lo que permanecía, obviamente, en secreto su gusto, más que nada para evitar abusos por su orientación sexual, que siendo sinceros, Baruch había sido el primer hombre del que se enamoró, así que no se consideraba homosexual pero mejor prevenir que lamentar en el hospital.

En fin, apenas terminó la clase de gimnasia, un ejército de chicas rodearon al azabache entregándole toallas, agua, bocadillos, incluso el pequeño juró ver que le entregaban ropa interior de ellas mismas, ¿ahora concuerdan con él de que se alocan demasiado las mujeres de su generación?

Spencer suspiró, era muy difícil acercarse a Cohen con todas esas mujeres locas a su alrededor por lo que mejor regresó al edificio, le tocaba cambiarse para su propia clase de gimnasia, la clase que odiaba y amaba a la vez. La amaba porque siempre podía ver al mayor tan cool corriendo y haciendo deporte y la odiaba porque a pesar de que lograba hacer muchas piruetas y volteretas era un asco en la mayoría de los deportes; al ser uno de los más bajos varones y sin musculatura alguna las educaciones físicas se le complicaban en sobremanera.

Caminó hasta llegar a los casilleros donde guardó algunas de sus cosas y tomó su cambio de ropa. -¡Spencer!- escuchó detrás de sí volteándose para encontrar a sus mejores amigos, Rajeev y Shanilla Bugwatti, mellizos de origen hindú, eran los únicos que sabían sobre el crush del menor por lo que obviamente le apoyaban en todo lo que pudieran.

-¡Rajeev, Shanilla!- saludó alegre de verlos pero podía notarse desanimado todavía.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? ¿Sin suerte con Cohen?- interroga el hermano codeando al menor haciéndolo enfadar un poco. –Deberías primero hacer que te note.- seguido de eso sonríe triunfante como si fuera un gran consejero del amor.

-¿Así como Lolo te nota?- Shanilla se une a la conversación defendiendo al castaño.

-Lolo me nota, es solo que le tiene miedo al compromiso.- Rajeev estaba enamorado desde que entró de la chica más poderosa en la escuela, Lolo Calorie. Lolo era rubia de ojos verdes, siempre a la moda, era reina de la escuela por ser la más poderosa monetariamente aunque de igual manera la más presumida de todo el campus.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma…- Wright señala a la susodicha quien se encontraba hablando con otras chicas, no era correcto llamarlas sus "amigas" porque al parecer ni la propia Lolo sabía si lo eran, la gente llega solamente por sus propios intereses y en este caso por sus propios bolcillos vacios y hambrientos de billetes.

-¡Lolo mi amor!- el hindú corre hacia la rubia tratando de atraerla a un beso a lo que por supuesto recibe un rechazo inmediato.

-¡Aléjate fracasado!-

-Vamos Lolo, sé que sólo eres tímida. ¿Qué tal una probada de los labios del Jeevster?-

La ojiazul tronó los dedos y un hombre fornido de cabellos cenizos vestido como gangster tomó al moreno de los hombros para después encerrarlo en un casillero cercano. El hombre era Adrián, contratado por Lolo debido a los constantes intentos de Rajeev por cortejarla, sin embargo éste nunca se rendía.

-¡Sé que solo tienes miedo al compromiso! ¡Esperaré por ti!-

Spencer y Shanilla se encontraban riendo suave, estos dos eran más que amigos, mejores amigos y confidentes siempre se tenían mucha confianza y se ayudaban mutuamente, claro que Rajeev entraba en el paquete pero había cosas que no podía consultar con el varón tanto cosas que no podía consultar con la fémina.

-Ojalá tuviera la determinación y constancia del Jeevster…- menciona el castaño en una especie de susurro, más bien desahogo deprimido. La hindú al notarlo posa una mano en el hombro del castaño reconfortándolo.

-No te preocupes Spencer, algo me dice que podrás acercarte a Baruch el día de hoy. Intuición femenina.- guiña un ojo haciendo sonreír a Spencer asintiendo, debían prepararse para gimnasia.

Después de cambiarse, el castaño y los hermanos se dirigieron al gimnasio aunque se sorprendieron al encontrar a los alumnos de último año y por supuesto entre ellos se encontraba Cohen. Al tiempo que el de ojos chocolate divisó al mencionado se escondió detrás de su amiga agachándose un poco ya que la niña era más baja que él. Un tanto sonrojado desvió la mirada tratando de no ver al pelinegro.

-Muy bien, hoy tendremos una práctica de quemados en pareja y para que sea más práctico, los alumnos de último año jugarán y harán equipo con ustedes sin embargo las parejas serán al azar.- comentó la profesora de educación física sacando una lista y comenzando a hacer los duetos.

_-Está bien… ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que me toque con Baruch?-_ pensó el menor suspirando aliviado y se sobresalta un poco escuchando su nombre. -¡Aquí!-

-Spencer Wright, te toca con Baruch Cohen.-

El menor se queda incrédulo congelando su respiración un momento pero para él parecieron horas. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración.

-¿Qué? … _Mierda…_-

Moraleja de esta historia, nunca dudes de la intuición femenina, **¡Nunca!**

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? xD. Well, algo que no les dije es que esta historia tendrá Oc's importantes y que según vea desarrollaré su propia historia sin embargo no me enfocaré en ellos ya que mi misión es hacer la historia Ectofeature pero los personajes me ayudarán a desarrollarla. Espero acepten bien a mis pj's ;w;**

**Y sin más que decir, nos vemos en otro capítulo~**


	2. Sentimiento

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bien aquí con otro capítulo que me ha salido más largo xDD, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en serio me alegra que les guste ;w; pero en fin, nos vemos al final~**

* * *

…_**I'm a fly that's trapped in a web…**_

-¿C-Cómo dice? ¿Me toca con q-quién?-

-Ya te dije Wright. Te toca con Cohen.- repite la entrenadora retirándose. El pelinegro se acerca al menor, mientras más se acerca más nervioso se pone el castaño hasta que lo tiene de frente de un momento a otro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Baruch era más alto que Spencer quien le llegaba más abajo del pecho.

Completamente abochornado y sonrojado el castaño decidió después de muchos golpes mentales saludar y no sonar al mismo tiempo como un tonto.

-Ho-Hola…- quería morirse; eran muchos nervios juntos, estar tan cerca del mayor era genial, aunque aterrador a la vez.

-¡Hola!, Baruch Cohen.- menciona animado el azabache estirando su mano derecha presentándose y sonriendo con esos dientes perfectos que tanto le gustaban a nuestro enamorado.

-Spencer Wright…- regresa el apretón de manos casi derritiéndose por tener contacto con el mayor pero está bien, contrólate Spencer no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-Muy bien hermano, hay que ganar el juego, golpear sin ser golpeado.- vuelve a dar una sonrisa radiante tomando su pelota, las parejas ya estaban formadas.

Sin embargo a nuestro protagonista no le agradaba la idea pues al ver que ya estaba todo listo suspira con pesar tomando su pelota de mala gana, era un asco en los deportes y no quería hacer el ridículo frente del mayor ni hacerlo perder, al menos intentaría que no le eliminaran y no ser una carga, debía resistir. Con ese pensamiento asiente decidido.

-Bien, en sus marcas, listos…- el sonido característico y chirriante de un silbato resuena por todo el gimnasio dando inicio a la guerra de pelotazos. Muchos cayeron al inicio y el paisaje de aquel lugar solo se distinguía de pelotas volando de un lado a otro. Baruch eliminaba bastantes gracias a su condición, era bueno para los deportes y según Spencer para toda cosa viviente y no viviente en esta tierra. Hablando de Spencer, él sol se concentraba en esquivar las pelotas gracias a sus buenos reflejos por estar horas jugando videojuegos casi toda su vida, era de los mejores en estos y solo por eso no había sido eliminado, y dicen que los juegos de video no ayudan a la vida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a disparar?.- pregunta el mayor lanzando de nuevo la esfera de cuero rojo, quedaban apenas cuatro parejas que eliminar.

-No soy bueno lanzando.- menciona el castaño nervioso. Demuestra su punto tratando de lanzar una pelota pero no pasa de dos o tres centímetros lejos de él.

-Tienes razón…- el azabache pone una mano detrás de su cabello nervioso, aquel pequeño era un verdadero asco lanzando.

Baruch no se dio cuenta de que habían disparado hacia él ya que estaba ocupado pensando como rayos hacer que el menor pudiera ayudarle a cuatro contra dos.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Abajo!- el castaño le advierte al mayor quien reacciona apenas por unos segundos agachándose y esquivando la pelota la cual al instante rebota en la pared del gimnasio y auto elimina a quien la había lanzado, quedaban tres. Spencer sabía que pasaría eso.

-Vaya, gracias hermano. ¿Sabías que rebotaría la pelota?- pregunta sorprendido; el menor tenía muy buenos reflejos, pensó un rato asegurándose de que no estaban por atacarlos. –Tengo una idea, qué tal si yo me encargo de lanzar y tú de la estrategia.-

-E-Está bien…- era un sueño, le estaba pidiendo su ayuda, no se lo creía. Ahora debía hacerlo bien y ganar.

Siguieron el juego, fue algo difícil dado que las tres personas que quedaban eran buenas y se habían juntado para eliminarlos pero gracias a las estrategias y reflejos del ojicafé lograron ganar sin mucho problema. El silbato del fin sonó, el equipo de Baruch y Spencer ganaron y posteriormente el mayor abrazó con un brazo al menor alzando el otro en señal de victoria.

-¡Ganamos viejo!- menciona feliz como un niño pequeño corriendo después de un rato a festejarlo con sus compañeros de último año. Mientras tanto el castaño estaba inmóvil completamente rojo y con el corazón a mil por hora sumado al aroma del mayor grabado en sus fosas nasales. En su pensamiento solo giraba caos. _"Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, me abrazó."_ Aquellas palabras pasaban en su cerebro a la velocidad de la luz millones de veces completamente ido en el mundo real.

-¿Spencer?- las voces de sus amigos retumbaban en su mente. -¡Spencer! ¡Maestra, Spencer se desmayó!- y fue lo único que llegó a escuchar antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

* * *

Lo primero que vio después de la oscuridad fue el techo de la enfermería, enfocó la vista un poco más hasta que se hizo su visión clara y nítida, apenas había despertado. El único sonido de aquel lugar era el de un reloj marcando los segundos con su tictac y el del viento que entraba por la ventana, aquel silbido que hacía mover y sonar las hojas de fuera.

Parpadeó un rato tratando de recordar qué había pasado. Las cortinas que separaban cada cama del lugar se movían con suavidad, es cuando el menor cae en cuenta de que alguien más detrás de la tela. Cansado mueve un poco ésta revelando así a Cohen dormido en las sillas destinadas para las visitas, el castaño rápidamente ahogó un grito mirándolo con los ojos de par en par.

_¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué está dormido en la silla de invitados? ¡¿Es un invitado?! ¿Fue a verlo? ¿Lo estaba cuidando? _Nada más de pensarlo el rostro del menor se tornó en un rojo intenso. El pelinegro se removió en el asiento gruñendo un poco_. ¡Oh dios, es adorable cuando duerme! Pero puede que… ¡Está despertando! ¡Hazte el dormido Spencer! _El castaño intentó esa acción estando tenso durante un buen rato hasta abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los del mayor que le miraban fijamente. De nuevo el color rojizo intenso aparece en la cara de Spencer ahogando otro grito. Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en los verdes del pelinegro.

-Oh, parece que estás mejor pero sigues rojo…- menciona Baruch separándose y estirándose todavía en el asiento. –Hombre duermes mucho.-

-¿Qu-Qué pasó?- respiraba agitado, se había asustado por la cercanía del otro, le tomó por sorpresa.

-Te desmayaste después de ganar el partido. Al parecer por el ejercicio se bajó tu azúcar y te deshidrataste.- el mayor comienza a jugar con unos guantes que estaban cerca sin mucho interés. –Dormiste como por cuatro horas.- suspira frunciendo el ceño como si hiciera un puchero. –Yo te cuidé todo el rato, siéntete agradecido.- sonríe presumido mientras continua jugando con los guantes de látex.

-Gra…cias…- ¿En serio lo había cuidado todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué? Parecía un sueño bizarro y llevaba al menos cinco minutos pellizcando su brazo esperando despertar. –P-Pero ¿Por qué te quedaste?- en ese momento el pelinegro se puso un poco nervioso rascando su mata de cabello en señal de vergüenza.

-E-Es que estaba preocupado por ti, pensé que había sido mi culpa que te desmayaras.- le sonríe haciendo al castaño sonrojar. –Eres muy bueno en ese juego, bueno a tu manera. Muy bien, para ser de primero.-

-Gra-Gra-Graa…- no podía terminar la palabra pues estaba demasiado nervioso, no podía creerlo, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro, casi le salía vapor de la cabeza.

Su acompañante ignoró el extraño comportamiento para posteriormente levantarse del asiento estirándose y bostezando un poco. –Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya es bastante tarde.- camina hasta la puerta de la enfermería quedándose en el marco de esta. –También deberías irte, está por anochecer.- fue lo último que mencionó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Spencer seguía rojo, completamente embobado; **¡Baruch Cohen le había elogiado!** Y no solo eso **¡Lo había cuidado todo ese rato! **Fácilmente podría morir en ese instante, estaba demasiado feliz. Apretó las mantas sonriendo intensamente, era un gran paso, comenzar a ser más unido con el mayor y esperaba con todo su ser que pudiera lograr algo más profundo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero antes de casi desfallecer de la emoción, debía regresar a casa.

Los siguientes días fueron relativamente normales, a comparación de que Spencer podía hablar con Baruch como si fueran amigos de años, por supuesto, con cada segundo que se conocían, descubrían mucho uno del otro. Por ejemplo, Spencer había descubierto que el pelinegro era aspirante a músico deseando ser muy famoso, que sus padres eran empresarios pero aún así prestaban mucha atención al mayor y Baruch descubrió que el castaño era aspirante a cineasta más específicamente de películas de terror y a diferencia del mayor, el achocolatado tenía mínima atención ya que el cariño de sus padres iba más enfocado a su hermana menor Jessica.

Al fin y al cabo ellos dos se hicieron muy amigos, el amor que sentía el menor ya no solo era superficial sino mucho más intenso al conocer mejor al pelinegro.

* * *

-Creo que me confesaré en el baile de graduación.- menciona el castaño comiendo una hamburguesa en su establecimiento favorito, el Wi-Fri que era un punto de reunión para muchos.

-¿Estás seguro amigo?- encara Rajeev inseguro. –No le veo caso hacerlo si Cohen ya se gradúa.- encogiéndose de hombros pasa a sorber un poco de su malteada.

-Ya lo sé pero no tiene caso que no se lo diga, es mi fecha límite o nunca se lo diré.- suspira el menor con pesar ante esa revelación.

-Me parece bien Spence.- Shanilla sonríe animando a su amigo. –Si no lo haces ahora probablemente nunca lo vuelvas a ver, hay que arriesgarse.- sonríe la hindú cálidamente como si fuera una mamá.

-Gracias Shanilla.- le devuelve la misma sonrisa el menor quien siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, debía pensar bien el cómo hacerlo, pronto se acercaba la graduación y debía prepararse.

La secundaria y preparatoria Beverly Beverly siempre realizaba fiestas de graduación a final de año, graduación de la escuela a los alumnos de último año y de grado para los demás estudiantes. Se realizaba en el gimnasio; se decoraba para la ocasión con mesas de comida, bebidas –obviamente no alcohólicas- y buena música hasta entrada la madrugada. Spencer se arregló para la fiesta, vestido con una camisa de manga larga color rojo, pantalón negro y una corbata del mismo tono junto con zapatos bien boleados.

El de ojos achocolatados salió de su casa a eso de las siete de la tarde, hubiera ido en su bicicleta como siempre, sin embargo Rajeev y Shanilla rentaron una limusina. _"Debes ir con estilo amigo"_ es lo que el hermano hindú mencionó para que el otro aceptara aunque de mala gana. Esperó alrededor de diez minutos hasta que llegó el auto.

-¡Hola amigo! ¿Listo para la fiesta?-

-Hola Spencer.-

-Buenas noches.- sonríe el menor entrando al gran auto mientras este se dirigía a su destino. Rajeev vestía con un traje dorado muy tradicional de su tierra mientras que Shanilla iba con un vestido color lila y algunas pulseras doradas y adornos que también representaban a su patria. –Se ven muy bien los dos.-

-Gracias Spencer, tú también.- la chica del grupo se sonroja levemente agradeciéndole el cumplido, su amigo siempre le había gustado sin embargo al tener conocimiento de que a Spencer le gustaba Baruch nunca pensó en comentarle nada pues para ella era más importante la felicidad del castaño y lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

-Tú vas al puro estilo Wright.- menciona ahora el chico hindú sonriendo. -¿Listo para declararte?- aunque recibe posteriormente un suspiro de respuesta de parte de su amigo.

-Eso creo, o más bien, eso espero…-

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la escuela, bajaron del auto elegante llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en las jardineras de entrada pues el trío aunque no era muy popular en el instituto se veía bastante bien y por supuesto había llegado con el estilo que se merecían. Atención que Rajeev no desaprovechó comenzando a presumir al poco rato, era algo natural en él así que los dos menores le ignoraron dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

El lugar estaba lleno, todo mundo bailando o platicando, el castaño pudo notar que uno de sus compañeros de clase llamado Steve controlaba la música y las luces ya que él era muy bueno con la tecnología y tenía un raro vicio de no hablar con palabras sino con sonidos de beatbox lo que le hacía parecer casi un robot.

-Chicos, los veo después, tengo que buscar a Baruch.- el menor caminó por el gimnasio buscando al pelinegro. Estaba muy nervioso, sudaba frío pero él sentía calor. Después de un rato encontró al aludido en la pista bailando e inmediatamente sintió sus mejillas arder al verlo.

Cohen iba vestido con un traje negro haciendo juego con una corbata azul marino y una camisa del mismo color, bien peinado y arreglado con un collar del que colgaba una uña azul de guitarra con forma de la propia cabeza del mayor, era su amuleto de la suerte y la única uña que usaba para tocar pues era su favorita.

-Oh, ¡Spencer!- el castaño al escuchar su nombre se tensa poniéndose todavía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, había una guerra en su estómago pues tenía muchas ganas de vomitar y en un acto reflejo busca donde poderse esconder posicionándose detrás de unos globos que fungían como adorno pero el pelingro –obviamente- lo encontró. -¿Por qué te escondes hermano?- ríe sacándolo de ahí tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Ho-Hola…- baja la mirada todavía avergonzado y con esas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo pero tenía que armarse de valor. -¿P-Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro amigo, ven, vamos al patio, ahí hay menos ruido.-

Salieron ambos al patio, que convenientemente, estaba decorado de una manera victoriana, con grandes rosales, luces suaves y una fuente en medio del lugar sumado a los caminos de piedra antigua que poseía en sí la escuela y los árboles que danzaban con el viento, genial, el mejor ambiente para declararse ¿No Spencer?

_-No… esto me pone más nervioso…-_ piensa hiperventilándose.

Para variar, se sientan en la fuente iluminada suavemente por la luz de la luna y varias luciérnagas danzaban al compás de la noche.

-Bien Spencer ¿Qué querías decirme?- el castaño permaneció en silencio durante un rato juntando valor para hablar.

-Baruch… yo…- el azabache esperaba sus palabras con curiosidad ladeando la cabeza confundido de la actitud tan nerviosa del menor, pensaba que ya había cambiado al estar tanto tiempo conociéndose. –Yo…- debía decirlo, vamos, **¡Dilo ya!** –Yo te amo.-

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron con incredulidad, no creía o que le había dicho, muchas chicas se le habían declarado pero nunca un hombre en su corta vida de estudiante. La interrogante era ¿Cohen estaba enamorado de Wright? Lo quería mucho y era como su hermano menor, pero nunca pensó en tener una relación de ese tipo con él. Se quedó callado un rato, pensando, y el castaño estaba completamente rojo en espera de una respuesta.

No sabía el pelinegro que contestar, era algo nuevo para él, estuvo tentado a decirle que también le gustaba pero… ¿Cómo afectaría a su carrera como cantante? La gente es horrible, te abandonan si descubres que eres diferente ¿Cómo afectaría al propio Spencer? No quería lastimarlo ya que no sabía si en verdad lo amaba, no sabía lidiar con relaciones de esa índole, además él no era homosexual, nunca pensó serlo o al menos no se molestó en pensarlo. Entre todos estos pensamientos apenas pasaron pocos minutos.

-Yo… lo siento Spencer…- raro, primera vez que le ponía nervioso rechazar a alguien. –Yo no…- inmediatamente la mirada del menor se apagó bajándola hacia el piso, era obvio, no podía ganarse el amor del pelinegro y había arruinado su amistad de paso. –Spen… lo siento, de veras lo siento…- aquellas palabras solo le caían como baldes de agua helada al menor.

-N-No importa… gracias de todos modos p-por haber sido mi amigo…- su voz quebrada retumbó en los oídos de Baruch quien quiso reconfortarlo estirando una mano para frotar su pelo pero Soencer dio un paso atrás evitándolo. –O-Ojalá t-te va-vaya bien en la uni-universidad…- al punto de llorar el castaño corrió lejos del azabache, corriendo lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían desapareciendo de la vista del aludido. Baruch pensó inmediatamente en perseguirlo pero sus amigos se lo llevaron a la fuerza de vuelta a la fiesta dejándolo sin oportunidad de ir tras el menor.

* * *

Pasaron al menos dos horas sin señal de Spencer, ya eran las nueve de la noche, estaba por empezar la ceremonia de graduación, todos los de último año debían subir al escenario y recibir su diploma; todos los demás se sentaban en frente a ver el dicho evento, todos excepto Spencer. El mayor lo buscaba con la mirada cada 5 segundos pero no lo veía, estaba preocupado pero no podía salir a buscarlo ya que estaba a punto de comenzar la ceremonia. El director de la escuela, el director Glen Ponzi tomó el micrófono en sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

_-Queridos alumnos de la secundaria y preparatoria Beverly Beverly hoy, como sabemos, los estudiantes de último año se gradúan y comienzan la etapa más importante de sus vidas, es cuando, por fin entrarán a la universidad e iniciarán a ser unos profesionales ya sea en medicina, pintura, ingeniería o música, comenzarán a destacar en el mundo ganándose su lugar. –_toma un respiro y sigue hablando. _–También, todos ustedes pasarán a un nuevo grado, el último o quizá penúltimo pero a cada paso preparándose mejor para un futuro próximo. Sin más que decir procedo a la entrega de los diplomas junto a un discurso que nos dará nuestro alumno estrella que a nuestra institución le duele mucho perder; Baruch Cohen.- _los aplausos resonaron en el gimnasio, el pelinegro recibió el papel enrollado y tomó el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias director, a mí también me duele perderme.- risas se escucharon en el lugar por unos segundos. –No estoy seguro de qué decir… simplemente mucha suerte a mis compañeros.- desvió la mirada al asiendo ubicado en primera fila con un papel que todavía decía _**"Reservado. Spencer Wright."**_ Frunció el ceño un tanto desanimado, la gente lo notó y no tardó nada para que empezaran a cuchichear. –Y… yo…- suspiró, debía acabar.

En ese momento el castaño pasó por toda la gente hasta llegar a su asiento reservado. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, su cara del mismo tono por el esfuerzo al llorar, se notaba que apenas y había parado. El pelinegro posó sus orbes agua en los orbes chocolate, este se dio cuenta y le dio una sonrisa melancólica, triste pero que expresaba _"No te preocupes"_, no daba felicidad sino aceptación, parecía que con ese simple gesto le dijo _"Gracias" "Sigue adelante" "No te preocupes por mí"_ y lo que más le dolió al mayor en aquella expresión _**"Adiós".**_

El mayor bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. –Muchas gracias a todos, así los olvide jamás dejaré de agradecerles…- su mirar comenzó a cristalizarse, haciendo llorar a todos los presentes excepto al propio Spencer, él seguía sonriendo. **–Gracias y Adiós.-** terminó recibiendo aplausos de todos los estudiantes.

En el resto de la noche, Spencer se la pasó con los mellizos charlando trivialidades, ninguno quería mencionar el tema e incluso el castaño se fue "temprano" a eso de las once de la noche siendo que la fiesta duraba hasta el amanecer. Después del discurso, Baruch no había vuelto a hablar con el menor por lo que fue la última vez que se vieron.

El mayor iniciaría su carrera en la industria de la música y Spencer seguiría en la escuela hasta graduarse, las posibilidades de volverse a ver eran nulas.

* * *

Al inicio del nuevo año en la secundaria se notaba la ausencia del pelinegro ya que solía ser lo que animaba a todo el instituto, el que más sintió su ausencia por supuesto fue Spencer pero juró que le olvidaría, se concentraría en su sueño de ser el mejor director de películas de terror y dejaría esos recuerdos amargos pero a la vez felices, sabía que era prácticamente imposible que el mayor aceptara sus sentimientos así que lo olvidaría y se enfocaría tanto en sus estudios como en sus ideas para películas, eran muchas y debía escribirlas para en el futuro poder hacer una filmación de ellas. El castaño cumplió lo que se impuso, solo se concentraba en su futuro.

Así fue la vida de Spencer Wright, centrada y a veces problemática por las bromas de terror que aplicaba a sus compañeros de clase, siendo siempre apreciado y apoyado por sus verdaderos amigos los mellizos hindúes que desde un inicio le socorrieron y estuvieron siempre con él.

Sin embargo continuaba con ese vacío, nadie ni nada podía llenarlo y quedando en este el único recuerdo de quien alguna vez amó y probablemente siga amando Baruch Cohen, ese sentimiento siempre vivirá en su corazón manteniéndolo palpitante y vivo.

* * *

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Probablemente anden llorando, créanme no me gustó escribir a mi Spency siendo rechazado TwT mi nene sufrió mucho peeero no se espanten, puede parecer el final pero no es ni el principio de la historia que les tengo preparada juasjuas -se ríe maniáticamente(?).-**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo, ya verán~**

**¡Sayonara!**


	3. Suerte

**¡Buenas a todos! ¿Eh? Que me he tardado mucho subiendo el capítulo? Lo siento de verdad xD, no sé si la gente que lea se haya dado cuenta que lo había pausado, pero ya lo retomé por lo que podemos continuar con esta historia, no se preocupen, no la dejaré, puedo tardar pero no la dejaré xD y si tengo que pausarlo po razón les avisaré.**

* * *

…_**But I'm thinking that mi spider's dead…**_

Desde aquella fiesta de graduación, habían pasado por supuesto muchas otras más y esta noche no es la excepción; la diferencia es que esta era especial, era la fiesta de Spencer Wright. El castaño ya tenía 18 años, su cabello chocolate había crecido desde que estaba pequeño, sin embargo mantenía su forma y su longitud, se había estirado bastante siendo alto pero todavía delgado y puntualizando que a pesar de haber crecido en altura, seguía siendo más bajo que muchos otros chicos de la escuela. Dado que era la graduación, Spencer vestía una camisa bien abotonada color negro con una corbata que poseía un diseño de teclas de piano, pantalón blanco y zapatos negros. Decorando su cuello se encontraba un fantasma color rojo que le había regalado su mejor amiga Shanilla, según ella, ese fantasma era la firma personal de Wright por lo que mandó a hacer ese collar, desde que se lo había regalado, el castaño no se lo quitaba para nada. No era muy popular en la preparatoria dado que cuando tenía oportunidad; molestaba a todos con sus efectos especiales pero no le importaba mucho mientras tuviera a sus amigos y por supuesto a sus efectos especiales. Platicaba con Shanilla -quien portaba un vestido color rosa pálido- y Rajeev -quien iba en un traje azul marino- de puras trivialidades, esperaban que la ceremonia empezara.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, Spencer?-

-Claro que sí Nilla, ¿De qué otra forma podría dejar mi huella en esta escuela? Será genial.-

A eso de las nueve y media de la noche, la ceremonia comenzó, todos los de último año subieron al escenario a recibir su diploma no sin antes el usual discurso del director Ponzi y quien se encargó ahora del discurso motivacional para el alumnado fue Shanilla ya que era la mejor de su generación así como en su tiempo lo fue Baruch Cohen.

Después de los monólogos, todo el alumnado pasó por su diploma y recibimiento de último año.

-Gracias a todos por estudiar aquí.- termina de exclamar el director recibiendo un aplauso de todos. Spencer sonríe y en ese momento, todas las luces se apagan dejando a oscuras a todos quienes gritaban asustados. Posteriormente las luces volvieron a prender dejando ver la terrible escena. El piso se encontraba lleno de sangre o un líquido parecido a ésta, tripas decoraban el piso, las paredes, los asientos y casi en una aparición de escena del crimen, en el escenario estaba la figura de Spencer tirado y pintado completamente de aquel líquido rojizo con algunas tripas encima, con una mirada apagada pero que reflejaba temor y sorpresa, una expresión que solo podrías ver en un cadáver asesinado a sangre fría.

Los gritos no tardaron en aparecer y el pánico se sembró en todo el gimnasio sin embargo a los pocos segundos una risa resonó en todo el lugar proveniente de nuestro cineasta, todos en aquel lugar se silenciaron mirándose confundidos y por supuesto mirando confundidos a Wright.

-¡Debieron ver sus caras!- rió el moreno a carcajadas tocándose el estómago ya que empezaba a doler del esfuerzo de tan fuerte risa.

-¡Spencer Wright!-

-Tranquilo, Glen. Las tripas son dulces de gomita y la sangre es chocolate líquido con colorante rojo.- con una mano se quitó los dulces que tenía encima no sin antes tomar uno y morderlo de forma descarada, como si en verdad estuviera comiendo tripas y fuera un caníbal. –Necesitaba darles algo comestible y sabroso, porque al fin y al cabo la comida de las fiestas de esta escuela siempre es malísima, sírvase.- La gente después de un silencio sepulcral comenzó a relajarse haciendo más ameno el ambiente, hubo algunos que rieron y otros que aplaudieron, estos últimos normalmente eran los de primero a tercero en nivel secundaria ya que eran grandes fans de las hazañas de Spencer, era su superior y se veían maravillados con lo que hacía. Sin embargo hubo otros que se enfadaron hartos de las bromas de Wright pero dejándolo pasar, al fin y al cabo era la última vez que lo verían, no le tomaron importancia e incluso se unieron a la fiesta de dulces y chocolate rojizo que comenzaba a tener la escuela. –Y no me puede expulsar porque me acabo de graduar.- menciona cruzándose de brazos ante la cólera de su director. –Sin mencionar que tengo casi excelencia académica.- sonríe triunfante levantándose, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar con sus efectos pegajosos dejando así a un director sumamente enfadado e impotente ya que, Wright tenía toda la razón.

-¡Eso estuvo de lujo Spencer!- Rajeev abrazó a su compañero mientras que Shanilla asentía estando completamente de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Gracias chicos, tenía que dejar mi huella de alguna manera.- sonríe complacido tomando una mochila que cargaba el hindú. –Ahora esperen, iré a cambiarme, tengo "sangre" en todos lados.- así los dejó mientras corría a las regaderas aunque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido por alguien.

* * *

Los baños del instituto eran completamente grandes, con regaderas y casilleros. Dejó su ropa sucia en su mochila y sacó su cambio de vestimenta dejando la bolsa en uno de los casilleros antes de entrar a la regadera. Momentos después de bañarse comenzó a vestirse, estaba por ponerse el pantalón cuando escuchó un ruido en el lugar; Spencer se extrañó pero decidió ignorar aquel sonido. Cuando el castaño se voltea para terminar de vestirse, siente que es levantado del piso siendo volteado y así golpeándose con los casilleros.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- al subir la mirada aturdido de lo rápido que sucedió todo eso se encontró con unos ojos penetrantes de color azul marino. -¿Kleet? ¿Qué demonios?- se removió tratando de que le soltara ya que lo tenía aprendido del cuello de su camisa blanca sin mencionar que solo estaba vestido con eso y sus bóxer con un peculiar diseño de fantasmas.

Kleet era el bravucón que siempre le fastidiaba, así el castaño no moviera ni un dedo le molestaba de todas las maneras posibles. Era músculo con patas, Spencer en serio creía que no tenía cerebro o que en comparación con todo su cuerpo era un diminuto cerebrito; el aludido era rubio de ojos azules, grande en toda masa corporal y obviamente mucho más grande que el menor, en altura, peso, músculo… en todo.

-¿¡Qué quieres Kleet!?- pregunta con fastidio el castaño en su voz, en verdad no le caía nada bien; prefería evitarlo a toda costa y ahora lo tenía acorralado por quién sabe que razón.

El rubio no dijo nada, se le quedó viendo a los ojos con esa característica mirada de niño tonto o de golpeador tonto o de lo que fuera pero tonto. El achocolatado estaba más que confundido tratando de zafarse, aparte no le gustaba estar colgando en ropa interior. Kleet continuaba mirándolo como pensando –aunque sonara imposible- cuando de repente acerca peligrosamente su cara a la del menor. Este inmediatamente se sonroja haciendo la cabeza como auto reflejo hacia atrás pero pegado a los casilleros no podía hacer mucho.

-¿Kleet…?-

Cuando después de segundos, que le parecieron horas interminables al cineasta, el rubio terminó juntando sus labios con los de un muy confundido y sonrojado castaño. Trataba de quitárselo de encima con sus manos pero no podía moverlo ni un centímetro. Un pensamiento veloz surcó la mente de Spencer y mordió el labio del ojiazul haciendo que este se separara con impresión pero no más que la que reflejaba el rostro de Spencer, sin contar que estaba más rojo que el chocolate usado para su broma.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué rayos?- cuestiona totalmente nervioso poniendo su mano en la boca desviando la mirada haciendo solamente que el rubio riera de manera divertida. Spencer por fin sintió de nuevo el piso bajo sus pies descalzos y la presión de su cuello había desaparecido pero ahora se encontraba acorralado por dos brazos enormes provenientes del mayor, uno a cada lado usando los casilleros como apoyo.

-Te ves adorable nervioso.- menciona cerca del oído del castaño haciéndolo sonrojar todavía más y que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral del menor que obviamente algo no le cuadraba y era sumamente extraño, demasiado.

-P-Pero… no entiendo nada… ¿Qué tú no me odias?- pregunta confundido.

-Pfff, claro que no tonto.- vuelve a reír.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre me molestas?- frunce el ceño enfadado. –No te lo puedo creer.-

-Por esa misma razón te molestaba, necesitaba que te fijaras en mí.- sonríe de nueva cuenta alzando la ceja. –Oh, ¿En serio no me crees?- se acercó más besando el cuello del menor mordiendo suave su piel terza.

-¿Ah…?- era demasiado inteligente ese plan para ser de Kleet… bueno, inteligente en lo que cabe de la palabra, mala forma de llamar la atención del castaño pero demasiado ingenioso para el rubio. –E-Espera qué…- se estremece al sentir el beso y se queja por la mordida. –D-Déjame Kleet…- menciona en un hilo de voz usando sus brazos para apartarlo pero no lo mueve ni un poco por el tamaño del otro y porque empezaba a perder la fuerza. Aún así no le gustaba, le molestaba siempre y… ¿¡de repente ahora lo amaba!? Era demasiado raro y aunque el grandulón le amara, Spencer no compartía ese sentimiento y se sentía incómodo en esa situación. –Kleet ya… tú no me gustas, lo siento.- dice notando que el mayor se separa de su cuello y nuevamente clava esos ojos azul marino en los suyos.

-¿Es por tu rechazo en primero?- el menor abre los ojos con incredulidad. –Sigues pensando en ese tarado de Cohen ¿no?- ríe burlón y todo eso le había tomado por sorpresa a Spencer. Kleet sabía que atacarlo con eso era su última opción pero era la única manera de que se entregara, no desistiría hasta hacerlo suyo, por la buena o por la mala lo haría, ya tenía muchas ganas desde hace tiempo.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡No! ¿Qué tiene que ver Baruch con esto? ¡Simplemente no me gustas!- frunce el ceño enfadado ¿Acaso creía que era un tonto? No iba a desistir solo con eso, no dejaría que le tocara para nada.

-Pero te rechazó siendo que tú estabas taaan enamorado.- usando un tono socarrón y cínico hizo que el castaño remembrara el amargo recuerdo pero en serio, Kleet le creía idiota seguramente.

-¿Y eso qué?- contesta desafiante mirándole con determinación. –Fue hace seis años, no me voy a andar deprimiendo por eso, ahora suéltame de una buena vez…- No había funcionado la estrategia del mayor lo que le hizo enfadar, daba igual, haría suyo al castaño quisiera o no.

El rubio acorrala más al moreno sin dejarlo huir poniéndolo nervioso. –Mmm, no me importa; te haré mío de todas maneras.- al terminar de hablar con una sola mano toma las muñecas del castaño alzándolas sobre su cabeza para que no pudiera usar las manos y alejarlo, posteriormente lo pegó todavía más a los casilleros poniendo su peso en él para inmovilizarlo. Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello mordiendo un poco, a veces muy fuerte hasta el punto de sacarle sangre.

-Agh, ¿Qué eres? ¿Un vampiro?- pregunta el menor removiéndose, no podía zafarse del agarre y lo peor era que de repente sacaba gemidos ahogados e involuntarios que incitaban más al rubio, estúpidas zonas sensibles. –Ya en… serio Kleet, de-déjame- ah- se estaba molestando pero no podía hacer nada. Y todavía no llegaba lo peor ya que la siguiente acción le asustó en sobremanera; Kleet pasó su mano libre por debajo de su camisa acariciando su vientre y rozando su pierna lascivamente en su entrepierna. Spencer comenzó a llorar, iba a ser violado por el tonto grandulón y no quería, inevitablemente sentía que le era infiel a Baruch aunque no lo hubiera visto en seis años, lo seguía amando. –B-Baruch…- dijo entre sollozos causándole una risa al rubio.

-Piensa que soy tu amado Cohen.- remata siguiendo con el manoseo a Spencer quien seguía llorando y temblando por el miedo. A pesar de saber que nadie le ayudaría menciona en una plegaria ahogada por sus propios sollozos.

**-Ayuda…-**

En ese instante se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de las regaderas haciendo parar en seco a Kleet quien aparte tapó la boca del menor para que no pudiera gritar.

-¡Amigo! ¿Estás aquí?- era Rajeev, en el momento justo como siempre. –Tardabas mucho y Nilla me mandó a buscarte.- el hindú buscó con la mirada pero donde se encontraban los otros dos eran hasta los úntilos casilleros convenientemente tapados con una pared, que suerte la de Spencer…

No podía gritar así que en un rápido movimiento y en un descuido del mayor flexionó la pierna hacia atrás golpeando el metal de los casilleros con fuerza haciendo ruido que resonó en todo el lugar. Para cualquier persona hubiera sido el ruido de algo cayéndose o un fantasma quizá pero no sólo había sido un estruendo improvisado. Rajeev, Shanilla y Spencer habían estado aprendiendo clave morse desde tercero de secundaria, esto para ayudarse en los exámenes o para hablar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, era su forma de platicar personal, algo sólo de ese pequeño grupo de mejores amigos por lo que el más moreno supo de inmediato que aquel ruido en clave morse significaba "Ayuda".

El hindú corrió hacia la dirección del sonido encontrando la escena, su expresión reflejaba confusión absoluta pero al notar la cara de angustia y las lágrimas de su amigo, sacó fuerza de un lugar desconocido y empujó fuertemente a Kleet alejándolo del menor haciendo que el agarre por fin se soltara. Spencer no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia Rajeev asustado e inconscientemente colocándose detrás de él.

-Tch ¿Qué haces aquí perdedor?- Kleet estaba bastante enfadado pero aquel enano no le podía hacer ni un rasguño.

-Mejor déjalo así Kleet, no quieres que les cuente a todos tu pequeño pensamiento ¿verdad?- haciendo pensar al rubio, si se entraran de eso no viviría tranquilo –o eso pensaba, pensamientos de un adolescente.- Además si lo sabía el director, él se encargaría de que no entrara a ninguna universidad.

-Bah, está bien.- camina hacia la puerta, antes de salir entrecierra la mirada a Spencer quien estaba llorando y temblando escondiéndose detrás del hindú, a pesar de los años él todavía parecía un niño pequeño que necesitaba protección. Quizá… se había pasado un poco, ahora el castaño le odiaría de por vida… Después de pensar y verlo apenas unos tres segundos sale del baño de regreso a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Spencer ¿estás bien?- el moreno revisa al menor por si no tenía ningún daño, más allá de marcas rojizas que vió en todo su cuello pero no era nada grave recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de su amigo. –Vístete…- después de un rato salieron de los baños, el castaño ahora venía con un traje negro, corbata roja y camisa blanca un tanto arrugada por todo lo que había pasado.

En el segundo en que Shanilla los pudo divisar corrió hasta ellos completamente ansiosa pero era una ansiedad que no era buena.

* * *

Salieron hasta el patio decorado muy parecido al de la noche de graduación donde Spencer se le había declarado a Baruch. Los tres se sentaron cerca de los rosales y la fuente escuchando con atención el relato del castaño.

-P-Pero eso es raro, creí que te odiaba…- menciona incrédulo Rajeev dando golpesitos suaves en la espalda a su amigo para que se calmara.

-Eso pensé yo también…- abraza sus piernas encongiéndose con los ojos rojos. –Hubiera luchado para soltarme de él, patearlo o engañarlo para que me dejara en paz…- sus llantos se volvieron mucho más fuertes, se había quebrado. -¡Pero me recordó a Baruch!- comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte y para su "alegría" comenzó a lloviznar. -¡Perdí todas mis fuerzas al recordarlo! Te extraño, lo extraño…- el intenso llanto era borrado por la lluvia que apretó su fuerza mojando todo rápidamente incluyéndolos, aquella lluvia que iba al ritmo del llanto del menor.

Shanilla rápidamente abrazó a su mejor amigo acariciando su cabello tratando de calmarlo y Rajeev se unió al abrazo poco después envolviendo con sus brazos a los dos.

Ahí se encontraban, la última noche juntos de estos tres mejores amigos, juntos debajo de la lluvia que acompañaba en un compás doloroso a Spencer. Era quizá la última vez que estuvieran así pues Shanilla se iba a estudiar medicina y Rajeev quién sabe que estudiaría pero quedarían en escuelas distintas.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que acabó de llover y después de limpiarse las lágrimas regresaron a la fiesta. Como siempre la graduación duraba hasta el amanecer sin embargo Spencer no era muy amante de las fiestas con mucha gente así que invitó a los hermanos a una pijamada en su casa y por supuesto aceptaron. Se fueron de la fiesta a las once de la noche, a esa hora Spencer siempre se iba de las graduaciones, la razón era que a esa hora se había retirado su primer año, cuando le preguntabas por qué siempre decía "No tengo derecho a divertirme sin él" y obviamente ese "él" era Baruch.

Después de regresar a la casa de Spencer en el mismo auto que habían rentado, entraron a la cocina recogiendo algunos bocadillos y unas cajas de pizza que había comprado antes de irse a la graduación. Probablemente sus padres estaban dormidos y si no pues no habían notado que llegó, como siempre.

Subieron hasta la habitación del castaño que estaba decorado con varios posters de películas de terror, figuritas de zombies, su cama "vestida" con una colcha de esqueletos color azul y su mueble con libros, figuras y otras cosas de la misma temática, ahí también estaba su computadora y en la mesita de noche su despertador y su amada cámara de video. Se la pasaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada jugando videojuegos, platicando y comiendo habían grabado algunos de esos momentos hasta la hora de dormir aunque los mellizos se levantaron cuando notaron que su amigo estaba dormido y le grabaron en ese estado por pura diversión.

* * *

Pasaron las vacaciones y las clases llegaron de nuevo, el castaño iría a la escuela de artes para estudiar cinematografía, estaba bastante emocionado, por fin estudiaría lo que tanto le gustaba. La universidad era grande y desde la entrada se podía ver qué clase de artes se realizaban: pintores, músicos, cineastas, actores, diseñadores, bailarines y la lista seguía y seguía.

Entró al edificio buscando su salón aunque estaba completamente perdido. En su caminata chocó con alguien ya que iba distraído mirando el papel donde ese encontraba su horario y todos esos números importantes.

-Ah, lo siento.- el chico con el que había chocado era un poco más alto que él, de cabellos rubio cenizo que tapaban su ojo derecho pues la forma de su cabello era como un tazón con mechones de un lado y notándose la separación de estos. Iba vestido con una camisa azul cielo y encima de este un chaleco azul oscuro con jeans negros y converse azules. Para ser chico, tenía pestañas bastante largas y unos ojos delgados y finos color gris azulado.

-No hay problema.- el cenizo le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -¿No encuentras tu aula?- el castaño asiente ante la pregunta enseñando el papel que miraba con insistencia. -¡Oh! ¿Aula 123? A mí me toca también ahí, vamos.- mira que **suerte** encontrarse a alguien que va al mismo salón que tú y que te acompaña hasta éste.

Llegaron afortunadamente a tiempo, el ojigris se sentó al lado del ojichocolate. La primera clase era Teoría General la única materia que no estaba 100% relacionada con su carrera pero era obligatoria para todos los nuevos alumnos.

Al término de la clase, el rubio cenizo llamó a Spencer antes de que saliera del aula. -¡Oye! ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- pregunta sonriente y animado, parece muy entusiasta.

-Oh, bueno, me toca Cinematografía en el 486…- le responde viendo un poco confundido el papel ya bastante arrugado.

-Ah, que mal, a mí me toca actuación en el 224.- se notaba desanimado ya que sus gestos y mímica eran muy legibles pero pronto se recuperó con alegría de nuevo en su voz. –Pensé que ibas a la carrera de actuación, como eres tan lindo te pegaría excelente.- en ese momento el menor se sonrojó haciéndolo ver todavía más adorable. –Oh, perdona mis modales. Me llamo **Jonah Tyler Taylor**, normalmente lo acortan a JTT o sólo Jonah.- ríe penoso en su nombre difícil de pronunciar y recordar. -¿Y tú?-

-Soy Spencer Wright…- menciona todavía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Mucho gusto Spence, ¿no te molesta que te diga así verdad?- el castaño negó, no le molestaba pero se le hacía raro pues apenas se habían conocido hace 30 segundos. –Bien Spence, te veré al final de mi clase, después podemos buscar tu habitación.- el menor asintió dirigiéndose a su salón.

* * *

La universidad de Hollywood era un campus enorme que tenía tres edificios; el de las habitaciones de los hombres, el de las mujeres y la escuela en sí donde se encontraban las aulas, el despacho del director, etc.

Tenía patios y jardines enormes llenos de flores y árboles. En ese lugar estaban varias canchas para jugar fútbol, basquetbol, voleibol, tenis, natación, karate, atletismo y muchas cosas más. El mismo campus estaba muy cerca de varios establecimientos de comida y centros comerciales; incluso dentro yacían algunos.

Había otro edificio un tanto alejado pero muy usado que era el auditorio más grande –había más pequeños en el edificio de la escuela pero el más usado era el ya dicho.- aquí se realizaban las obras, conciertos, presentaciones o proyecciones de películas e igualmente era el lugar de ensayo para todos los alumnos.

Las habitaciones se compartían en pareja por lo que si querías el mejor lugar del cuarto debías llegar temprano. El edificio de éstos eran pasillos largos con puertas y números y en planta baja –ya que poseía 5 pisos.- se encontraba el comedor para los hombres en el vestíbulo, un lugar grande con escaleras en caracol de piso de mármol con una fuente en medio y mesas por todos lados, al fondo se encontraba la cocina, todo del color del mármol.

Spencer después de acabar su clase y junto con Jonah se dirigieron a buscar sus habitaciones ya que el primer día solo se tenían dos clases para que el alumnado se asentara y pudiera arreglar todo en su habitación. La habitación del menor era la 267 en el tercer piso y la de JTT la 71 en el primer piso.

-Buu, que mal, no me tocó contigo.- menciona deprimido y en un suspiro el ojigris. –Spencer, en un rato iré a verte, debo dejar mis cosas en la habitación, nos vemooos.- antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo el rubio cenizo ya se había ido corriendo.

Soltó un suspiro sonriendo. –Es demasiado enérgico, nada más de verlo me canso.- piensa antes de entrar a la habitación que era amplio con dos grandes ventanas dejando ver una increíble vista. Estaba pintado de blanco y el piso igual que la planta baja era de mármol. Había dos camas, una del lado derecho y otra del izquierdo, una mesa circular que estaba en el centro de la habitación, un librero grande al igual que un ropero. Había un escritorio de madera con algunas repisas. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, yacía otra que daba al baño color marfil con una regadera, bañera, lavabo y el inodoro; espacioso ya que la bañera era grande al igual que el lugar de la regadera. El cuarto en sí era muy grande, fácilmente cabían tres o cinco personas y sobraba espacio.

Spencer admiró de vista la habitación, no se había dado cuenta que en la cama de la derecha se encontraba una persona sentada observándolo detenidamente, seguramente era su compañero de cuarto. –Uh… hola.- saluda el castaño con una media sonrisa. El chico solamente alza la ceja desviando su mirada. –Disculpa… ¿Eres mi compañero de habitación?- camina hasta la otra cama dejando sus maletas y mochila. –Me llamo Spencer Wright.- el chico se le queda viendo como analizando.

-Soy **Ozu…ma…**- contesta en una voz un poco apagada pero el castaño le sonría sin embargo su compañero frunce el ceño. –Obviamente soy tu compañero. Ese es tu lado del cuarto y este es el mío, si quieres mantener la paz, mejor ni me hables.- sentenció con una voz un poco grave haciendo sorprender a Spencer, era un "niño" altanero y probablemente violento y amargado… -mucho más que él- pero por alguna razón quería hacerse su amigo, seguro el chico tenía más que ofrecer y el castaño tenía un buen presentimiento de él, no se rendiría, debía hacerse su amigo… ¿Ozuma? Al parecer era extranjero ya que igual su acento era algo gracioso aunque pronunciaba muy bien el inglés.

El chico era más bajo que Spencer, le llegaba un poco arriba del hombro con cabellos quebrados de color negro como si fueran rebeldes ya que no tenían un patrón determinado. Iba vestido con una camisa de manga larga blanca y encima un chaleco bien cerrado color negro. Pantalón negro y converse grises, sus muñecas iban acompañadas de dos pulseras negras con los bordes plateados haciendo que se vieran como de metal y dos cinturones, uno arriba del otro con detalles igual plateados.

Apenas acabó de acomodar su ropa en el armario compartido, comenzó a poner algunas de sus figuras y libros en las repisas, claro, dejando suficiente espacio para su compañero y su amada cámara de video la colocó debajo de la almohada de su cama –a la que ya había cambiado las cobijas poniendo las suyas de calaveras.- Pensó en pasar todo el resto del día escribiendo sus guiones pero recordó que Jonah le iba a esperar. Salió de la habitación buscando a JTT quien llegó poco tiempo después.

Los dos se fueron a pasear por la escuela, más que nada para aprenderse los caminos y salones. Fueron aparte a comer y el castaño compró discos para su cámara en uno de los establecimientos comerciales del lugar.

A eso de las siete de la noche decidieron regresar a los dormitorios; a Jonah le tocaba en el primer pido. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había preguntado a su nuevo amigo que clase de compañero tenía.

-Oye Jonah, ¿Cómo es tu compañero?- él tenía al extraño y probablemente gruñón de Ozuma, quería saber cómo o qué clase de persona compartiría cuarto con el ojigris.

-Oh, sí.- sonríe super animado. -¡Me toca con mi más grandes inspiración! Tiene un nombre muy cool y es genial con los instrumentos y con su música.- parecía extasiado, a Spencer le parecía interesante esa reacción, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber quién era.

-¿Cómo se llama?- al acabar la pregunta se escucharon gritos de algunas chicas por fuera y pasos por las escaleras.

-Oh aquí viene, se llama Billy Joe Cobra.- Spencer estuvo atento a las escaleras. ¿Billy Joe Cobra? Para él era un nombre gracioso, para nada cool. ¿Quién rayos se pondría…?

-Mierda…- exclamó el menor viendo quién subía por las escaleras con un aire de ego, palideció al instante. -¿¡Baruch!?-

* * *

_**Spencer se ha encontrado de nuevo con Baruch a quien nunca había pensado volver a ver, el destino muchas veces no es como uno piensa ¿Qué hará nuestro cineasta de ahora en adelante? ¿Volverá a aceptar al azabache en su vida? También quiere saber más de su nuevo amigo Jonah y por supuesto de su compañero de cuarto pero hay cosas más importantes que atender primero. Así empieza el emocionante primer año de Spencer Wright en la universidad.**_

**Bueno jaja xD ¿Qué les ha parecido? En un momento me gustó la idea de un KleetxSpencer, si lo sé estoy enferma(?) pero cuando escribí la parte donde nuestro nene empieza a llorar se me quitó todo gusto(?).**

**Nuevos personajes aparecen, entre ellos JTT que me parece muchos recordarán y el compañero de Spencer, Ozuma quien si ustedes me lo permiten tendrá mucho de qué hablar, pero claro centrándonos en el reencuentro y la historia de Billy y Spencer.**

**Lamento en serio haberlo pausado pero ya lo he retomado,solo que escribir si me cansa los dedos xDDD, y bueno, espero que les haya agradado y estén listos para lo que viene.**

**Ya-ne~**


	4. Reencuentro

**Oh dios mío pero qué pasa, ¿subiendo capítulo tan rápido? ¡Va a ser el fin del mundo! -corre en círculos(?)-**

**Buenas mis queridos lectores y lectoras xD, así es, les traigo el capítulo 4 tan rápido sin ninguna razón en particular, simplemente me puse a pasar lo de mi cuaderno y listo. De hecho quería ya escribir esto para avanzar más la historia, sobre todo que a lo mejor muchas se van a fangirlear con este episodio o fanboylear entre ustedes Spencer claro jasjas xD. Sin más los veo al final.**

* * *

…_**I'm the light blinking at the end of the road…**__**  
**_

En los orbes del castaño se reflejó un gran asombro e incredulidad, ¿Sus ojos lo estaban engañando? ¿Aquel que estaba subiendo al primer piso era Baruch Cohen? ¿El Baruch Cohen que conocía? Se quedó sin palabras mirando al mayor embobado; ahora estaba mucho más alto que él –aunque de por sí ya lo estaba- y parecía mucho más maduro que en la secundaria, obviamente ya que Spencer ahora tenía 18 años y el azabache aproximadamente 24 años debido a que se llevaban 6. Ahora vestía una chaqueta gris verdosa con una camisa amarilla con franjas naranjas, jeans de color azul y sus típicos botines de color naranja, la chaqueta que solo llegaba a mitad del vientre la tenía abierta y poseía una corbata naranja. El pelinegro caminó hasta la habitación observando a los dos, al parecer todavía no reconocía al castaño.

-Buenas noches.- saluda Jonah a su ídolo quien levanta la mano en forma de saludo de nuevo pasando la vista en Wright. –Oh Sensei.- al parecer al rubio cenizo le agradaba decirle así al ser una figura de inspiración, no llegaba y le decía por su nombre sino maestro en japonés, le hacía recordar las películas de karate kid y todas esas cosas. –Él es Spencer Wright.- el menor entró en pánico tapando la boca de Tyler en un rápido movimiento pero ya era tarde.

El azabache miró detenidamente a Spencer hasta que como en una revelación abraza al menor animado. -¡Spencer! ¡Eres Spencer!- dando pequeños saltitos de forma infantil mientras estrujaba al pequeño cuya cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho del mayor. -¡Creí que no te vería de nuevo!- el moreno no podía respirar por el agarre y aparte porque la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido tal que se estaba ahogando a sí mismo, gracias a que nadie lo notaba.

Después de un rato de seguir abrazando al menor quien desesperadamente intentaba quitarse de encima a su atacante sin éxito y de miradas de confusión absoluta de parte del actor ojigris comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando quitando el agarre al pequeño al fin. –A Spencer lo conozco cuando estaba en preparatoria y él en secundaria.- sonría haciendo sonrojar al castaño, cosa que Jonah notó. –No pensé que entrarías a ésta universidad… bueno, pensándolo bien sí porque querías ser un gran director de películas de terror.- vuelve a sonreír encantadoramente haciendo ruborizar de nueva cuenta al castaño.

-B-Bueno, me tengo que ir, es hora de dormir.- Spencer se despidió de ellos dos y subió tan rápido como pudo al tercer piso hasta su habitación con el pulso acelerado y tocándose la parte donde yacía su corazón arrugando un poco su camisa después de tal impacto. Respiró calmándose sin pensar mucho en la situación, no quería estrés y menos apenas al inicio del curso.

El compañero de cuarto del cineasta se encontraba dormido de una manera peculiar, estaba sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados como si estuviera atento a algún ataque enemigo. Parecía un samurái ya que incluso estaba abrazando algo largo que asimilaba a una espada, los antiguos espadachines dormían de esa manera para estar preparado a cualquier ataque en rápidos movimientos con su espada pero sí que era una manera incómoda de descansar. Spencer pensó que se había quedado dormido sin querer en aquella posición por lo que se acercó a él moviéndolo un poco. En pocos segundos sintió algo frío en su cuello y su compañero de cuarto se mantenía viéndolo fijamente con el mando de una espada en su mano derecha y por supuesto el filo apuntando a la yugular del contrario. No lo había notado pero aquel poseía unos penetrantes ojos de color rojo sangre que brillaban aunque fuera de noche, un color peculiar que aterraba al mismo tiempo.

-E…Era… Si era una espada…- menciona asustado mirando el filo que brillaba al igual que los ojos de su dueño. -¿Qué eres, un rounin(1)?- frunce el ceño alejándose lentamente tocando su cuello en busca de heridas potenciales.

-Es malo que me sorprendan mientras duermo…- dice con su voz tranquila metiendo el arma en su funda volviendo a su posición anterior con aquel objeto abrazado. –Mejor no lo hagas, puedo lastimarte.- sentencia cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir.

-Sí… ya lo noté…- primero se volvía a encontrar con su primer amor casi desmayándose y luego es casi asesinado por su compañero de cuarto, muy bien Wright empiezas excelentemente el año. Después de volverse a calmar cambió sus ropas a su pijama la cual por cierto también tenía calaveras y se arropó suspirando pensando en lo que había pasado hoy. –Mi compañero de cuarto sí que es peculiar…- susurra en un hilo de voz antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente el castaño se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol, para su sorpresa el ojirubí ya no estaba en su cama había madrugado bastante. Se vistió con una camisa manga larga color roja delgada y una de manga corta blanca encima de ella con jeans de color negro y unos converse color gris, claro con su collar de fantasma que nunca se quitaba. Entró al baño a lavar su cara para despertar antes de bajar a desayunar al comedor del edificio. Lo que llamó su atención fue que había mucha variedad de alimentos y eso que solo eran cosas que se desayunaban.

JTT captó la atención del moreno haciendo señas desde una mesa a la cual se dirijo, le gustaba que tuviera tantas atenciones a él pues le recordaba a sus mejores amigos.

-Buenos días Spence.- saluda sonriente su amigo señalando una gran bandeja plateada que yacía en la mesa. –No sabía que te gustaba así que te traje cereal, fruta, pan con mermelada, leche y una malteada de banana.-

El castaño alejó la susodicha malteada con una expresión de disgusto. –Odio las malteadas de banana…- suspira obteniendo disculpas infinitas de jonah. –No te preocupes, no lo sabías, gracias por el desayuno.- sonríe tiernamente haciendo aparecer un ligero rubor al actor.

* * *

Después de un rato se dirigieron a clase, Jonah a Actuación y Spencer a Cinematografía.

-Buenos días jóvenes, hoy haremos algo que se realizará desde este año para poder ver sus aptitudes como cineastas y directores.- el profesor llamado Abraham Barkiel era el típico maestro que imponía respeto, de cabellos plateados y típicos lentes de marco negro, piel pálida y siempre vistiendo con trajes negros o grises. Aunque parecía muy estricto y asustaba a muchos alumnos en su salón había algo que a Spencer le agradaba de él, era un verdadero genio en lo que correspondía al cine, simplemente un genio. –Ustedes, alumnos de cinematografía tendrán que hacer un video en cooperación con los alumnos de música. Su video deberá tener una temática acorde a la canción que escriba su compañero y deberán presentarlo en la clase mañana; quien tenga el mejor video ganará un punto sobre calificación final y una estrella.-

-¿Estrella?- susurró Spencer con duda ¿daban estrellas como en preescolar cuando hacías algo bien? Porque odiaba tener una estrella con saliva del profesor en su frente, era asqueroso. Convenientemente otro alumno del mismo salón tuvo esa duda así que se ahorró la pregunta.

-Vaya, ¿no les informaron?- el profesor suspiró haciendo nota mental de que debía regañar mucho a la directiva en la próxima junta. –La universidad está ligada a muchas empresas y cadenas televisivas así como representantes. Mientras más estrellas obtengan en su estadías hasta graduarse les abrirá las puertas a muchos lados, mientras más estrellas más famosos y algunas empresas pueden interesarse en ustedes y salir de aquí con trabajo y fama asegurados.- en pocas palabras era un sistema para poder encontrar talentos rápidamente o incluso personas que desarrollaron su talento a lo largo de la carrera. -Hasta el momento son dos alumnos los que tienen más estrellas, alrededor de 657 estrellas.-

Spencer hizo cálculos, la carrera era de 8 años –con posibilidad de trabajo mientras se estudia, claro.- por lo que obtener tantas estrellas era bastante difícil eso si contabas que la posibilidad de obtenerlas era casi nula.

-Sin más que decir les presento a los alumnos de música.- los alumnos fueron entrando desde fuera al aula, eran bastantes y variados. Algunos se veían más experimentados, otros nerviosos y otros sin tanto interés en el tema. Siguieron entrando hasta que los orbes chocolate del cineasta se posaron en unos profundos orbes aguamarina. -¡Baruch!- pensó sonrojándose levemente haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por no salir corriendo de ahí.

-Los alumnos de música tendrán la elección de qué compañero querrán; según lo que les diga su intuición.- todos permanecieron en silencio mirándose y analizándose, por obvias razones nadie se conocía en ese lugar y era difícil seguir tu intuición cuando había tanto compañero de donde escoger. Pero claro sabemos que había una excepción, el azabache caminó lento y confiado hasta el castaño quien le miraba con curiosidad.

-Yo lo elijo a él.- sonriente el profesor asintió anotando "Cobra y Wright" en su lista, después se fueron animando los demás alumnos.

-Bien, ya están todos los equipos… debido a ésta actividad las demás clases no las tendrán para que se concentren en el video. Nos vemos mañana y suerte con su trabajo en equipo.- sentenció el profesor para después salir del aula junto con todos los demás. Afuera la pareja se encontró con Jonah quien inmediatamente expresó duda en su mirar.

-Oh sensei ¿qué hace aquí?- JTT preguntó con su usual sonrisa tranquila aunque muy dentro de sí le molestaba en sobremanera.

-Spencer y yo haremos un video, es por su clase.- sonría socarrón abrazando por los hombros al castaño disimulando una mirada de victoria hacia el actor quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño pero lo disfrazó con un puchero.

-¿Ahh? ¡Eso no es justo! Yo tengo que ir a clase todavía…-

-Yo creo que vamos a estar en los jardines, puedes ir cuando acabes.- invitó el menor sonriéndole a lo que su amigo asintió marchándose.

* * *

Cobra y Wright se dirigieron al patio donde se encontraban los grandes y hermosos jardines junto a los altos árboles que daban la sombra perfecta y relajaba a cualquiera con el movimiento de las hojas al compás de la suave brisa.

-Vale Spence, ¿Qué haremos para mi video?- menciona sonriente el mayor sentándose debajo de un gran árbol de naranjo. –Nada de Zombies.- frunce el ceño un poco recordando que el castaño gustaba de ellos y de el terror, tema que no le gustaba nada a Baruch.

-No lo sé, necesitas escribir y componer la canción o al menos tener una idea para que pueda pensar en algo.- menciona con la vista fija en su cámara sentado al lado del mayor. –Pero antes de eso, explica aquello de "Billy Joe Cobra".- hace ademán de las comillas para resaltarlas cruzándose de brazos en espera de una buena explicación.

-Ah, es mi nombre artístico, me lo cambié al segundo año.- sonriente y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Baruch?- fue silenciado por el mayor quien puso un dedo en los labios del menor y otro en los propios haciendo un sonido de "sshhh".

-No me llames Baruch, ya no más.- menciona frunciendo el ceño haciendo extrañar a Spencer. –Soy Billy, llámame así.-

-Vale, Billy… ¿Qué tienes pensado para la canción?- recibiendo solo un encogimiento de hombros del otro. –Bueno pero no puedo pensar el video si no escribes la canción.- suspira abriendo la tapa de su cámara enfocando el lente de ésta. Cobra se quedó pensante un rato analizando al castaño con una barbilla en su mano.

-Cambiaste… ¿Dónde quedó el Spencer que tartamudeaba?- el menor sonrió con complicidad.

-Ya se fue hace mucho, desde que entré a segundo de secundaria de hecho.-

-Está bien, no me acostumbro al nuevo Spencer…- ríe pero le resta importancia volviendo a la canción. –Y así me gustas más, mucho más expresivo.- dice con una sonrisa jugando con una naranja que yacía en el pasto.

Inmediatamente como si hubieran explotado una bomba en el cerebro de Spencer el color rojo subió por su cara ruborizándolo en demasía. –E-Eh C-Cómo qu-que… ¿qu-qué?- tartamudeaba mirando al mayor quien rió de nueva cuenta y uso dos dedos para empujarle la frente.

-Sabía que ese Spencer seguía por aquí, no has cambiado mucho entonces.-

-¡T-Tonto! ¡No me molestes Billy!- menciona cruzándose de brazos en berrinche volviendo a su cámara, por supuesto que había cambiado pero simplemente había situaciones que su personalidad no podía aguantar.

Estuvieron un buen rato pensando en la temática de la canción aunque el aguamarina se encontraba más concentrado en la vida del menor pues no lo había visto desde hace ya seis años y solo preguntaba cosas de él y de repente hablaba de él mismo siendo narcisista completamente aunque así había sido desde siempre sin embargo Spencer ya se había cansado.

-¿No se te ocurre nada?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño suspirando con pesadez. –Puedes escribir sobre algo… las nubes, los árboles, los animales.- cayó en la cuenta de que era algo muy estúpido y negó rápidamente. –Olvídalo, suena tonto.-

-Claro que no Spencer, es muy buena idea.- sonríe encantadoramente haciendo ruborizar un poco al menor. –Ya sé de qué voy a escribir, solamente es pensar bien la letra y la tonada…- el menor asiente aún rojo lo que por supuesto nota el azabache. –Oye Spencer… tú…- pero antes de acabar con su pregunta escuchan la voz de Tyler.

-¡Spencee! ¡Sensei!- animado como siempre llega a abrazar al castaño quien frunce el ceño, era muy pegajoso y el menor no estaba acostumbrado a tanto amor.

-Suéltame Jonah, no puedo respirar.-

-Vamos Spence, te invito a almorzar, hay una buena cafetería fuera del campus.-

-Pero estoy haciendo lo del video Jonah…- suspira cansado tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

-Oh, no te preocupes Spence, acabaré la canción y estará en tu habitación antes de que regreses, ve a comer tranquilo.- sonríe el mayor de los tres convenciendo a Jonah quien inmediatamente jala al castaño antes de que pudiera reprochar algo.

* * *

Aquellos dos fueron a almorzar a una cafetería cerca pero fuera del campus; el lugar se llamaba "Youngfame". Era un establecimiento espacioso con mesas circulares de madera brillante y sillones de cuero rojo. Había un desnivel donde estaban aquellos sillones y al fondo otros en forma de L y delante de estos se encontraba una mesa semicircular con bancos altos plateados y azules siendo también ésta el mostrador del dependiente. Había bocinas todas sincronizadas con lo que una pantalla táctil en el mostrador reprodujera. Los colores eran variados, las del desnivel eran rojas, las de la entrada azules y las del fondo eran moradas con lunares negros y donde estaba el sillón de cuero rojo en forma de L había una pared de terciopelo rojo oscuro.

El menor vio el establecimiento maravillado, le recordaba mucho al Wi-Fri y eso al mismo tiempo le recordaba a su hogar y a sus amigos, le hacía sentirse bienvenido.

El rubio cenizo le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el fondo donde estaban los grandes sillones rojizos y la pared de terciopelo, según él era "La zona vip". Spencer fue el primero en sentarse y para cuando se dio cuenta Jonah ya estaba hablando con el dependiente quien solo asentía, al parecer iba a pedir por los dos. A su regreso se sentó junto a Spencer.

-¿Qué pediste?- pregunta ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa.- sonríe con complicidad y de la nada saca un tema de conversación que el castaño trataba de evitar. -¿De dónde conoces al sensei?-

El cineasta queda pensativo como acomodando sus ideas. –Íbamos en la misma escuela, cuando yo entré a mi primer año de secundaria él ya estaba en tercer año de preparatoria dado que nuestra escuela mantenía esos dos niveles educativos en el mismo campus.- menciona suspirando muy pesadamente, cosa que el otro notó.

-Por tu suspiro y expresión deduzco que pasó algo entre ustedes ¿Puedo saber qué fue?- el castaño se quedó un poco pensativo e inseguro. –Ah, pero si no quieres no hay problema, me podrás contar cuando puedas.-

-Gracias Jonah y disculpa.-

-Neh, no te preocupes.- en eso se aproximaba el dependiente y sonrió con alegría. –Dime ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?- el moreno asiente un poco confundido pero acatando la orden. –Bien, puedes abrirlos.-

El cineasta abrió sus orbes los cuales se encontraron con un pastel de fresas y en el centro con crema de color rojo tenía decorada la palabra "Welcome". Parpadeó confundido mirando a Jonah y luego al pastel y de nuevo al rubio cenizo quien solamente sonrió, una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación. –J-Jonah… ¿Y esto?- claramente confundido sin dejar de mirar aquel pastel y de leer aquella palabra.

-¡Bienvenido al instituto Spencer!- menciona animado.

-Pero si tú eres nuevo aquí también…-

-Lo sé, pero no solo por eso es el pastel. También quería celebrar que seamos amigos… gracias por ser mi primer amigo.-

El rojizo tardó en asimilar lo que pasaba pero después de un rato corto le sonrió sinceramente, una sonrisa tierna que venía desde su corazón. –Gracias por ser mi amigo también.- aquella sonrisa y palabras hicieron ruborizar a JTT quien rápidamente lo disimuló empezando a cortar el pastel.

* * *

Comieron de aquel dulce y platicaron un poco antes de que el otro tuviera que retirarse por sus clases. Spencer conoció un poco más a Jonah, cosas como que él tenía 19 años y siempre había querido ser un famoso actor o un cantante pero decidió dejar lo segundo para después porque todavía no tenía mucha confianza en su propia voz y menos cuando había cantantes tan extraordinarios como Billy Joe Cobra. Así el castaño decidió regresar a su habitación la cual se encontraba vacía y silenciosa iluminada por una suave luz anaranjada que avisaba el atardecer.

Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, no podía asimilar que Baruch… perdón, que Billy se encontrara ahí, parecía una cruel jugada del destino pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso ya que tenía trabajo por hacer. Se levantó y al hacerlo notó un disco en el escritorio, se acercó con curiosidad dándose cuenta de una nota doblada encima del disco la cual abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Aquí está la canción, es algo corta e incompleta por lo que espero puedas acoplarte. Un favor, escúchala con atención ya que esta corta tonada está basada en lo que siento por ti actualmente._

_Billy Joe Cobra"_

¿Había acabado la canción tan rápido? Bueno así era mejor, podría acabar rápidamente el video y lo podría perfeccionar. Tomó el disco y después de prender la computadora del lugar lo colocó y reprodujo en esta, no sin antes poner sus auriculares y tomar un lápiz y un cuaderno ya que era su forma de trabajo, cerraba los ojos y escribía o bocetaba lo que llegara a su mente.

* * *

Puso play y la canción comenzó con una guitarra y simples golpeteos de batería rápidos y armoniosos los que agarraron un ritmo distinto antes de la letra.

_**Come feel my heart **__(Ven, siente mi corazón)_

_**It's beating like a drum and I confess **__(Está latiendo como un tambor y confieso…)_

En este punto se escuchaba un lindo sonido de batería y al término un piano.

_**When you're around **__(Cuando estás cerca)_

_**It's like an army's marching through my chest **__(Es como un ejército marchando en mi pecho)_

Spencer abrió los ojos confundido recordando lo que la nota de Billy le había pedido, pero esto para cualquiera era raro ¿o no?

_**And there's nothing I can do **__(Y no hay nada que pueda hacer)_

_**I just gravitate towards you **__(Solo gravitar hacia ti)_

_**You're pulling on me like the moon **__(Tiras de mi como la luna)_

_**I just wanna get you sideways **__(Solo quiero llegar a ti desde todas partes)_

La tonada empezó más rápido con guitarra y batería pero no estaba fijándose en eso sino que el menor miraba a la nada embelesado con el canto de Billy y con las letras de la canción.

_**I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance**__ (Digo todo lo que puedo para conseguir algo más que solo un baile)_

_**Tell me where to put my hands **__(Dime donde para poner mis manos)_

Inevitablemente la imaginación del castaño voló viéndose a sí mismo y al azabache bailando al compás mientras el mayor cantaba.

_**You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand **__(Tú sabes que podrías ser mi postura favorita de una noche)_

_**You get me higher **__(Tú me elevas)_

En la última frase hubo una pausa y en su imaginación Billy le cantaba mientras tenía la mano en la del menor y la otra en la cintura del mismo en pose de baile.

_**What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? **__(¿Qué harías si te digo que te A-a-a-a-amo?)_

_**Do if I said it tonight? **__(Hazlo si lo digo esta noche)_

El ritmo del baile aumentó y con esa letra la cara del cineasta enrojeció más por lo que su mente le hacía ver y soñar.

_**What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, lie you? **__(¿Qué harías si te digo que te Mi-mi-mi-mi-miento?)_

En su mente seguía viendo al azabache cantando y llevándolo en el baile sincronizados como si fuera un vals rápido al compás del aumento y disminución de las tonadas.

_**Cause you know I la, la, la, lie **__(Porque tú sabes que yo mi-mi-mi-miento)_

* * *

La canción terminaba en ese punto al no estar completa pero la mente del castaño seguía volando y en ese último verso el Billy de su imaginación se acerca a la cara de Spencer quien en la vida real se cae de la silla volviendo en sí completamente rojo.

El susodicho se levanta después de que se recuperara del golpe y vuelve a sentarse en la silla recargando los codos en el mueble y sus manos cubriendo su rostro que casi expedía vapor. De reojo miró su cuaderno que no poseía nada entendible solamente garabatos y más garabatos, casi rota la hoja de la fuerza del lápiz al garabatear.

Suspiró profundo y pesadamente recargando la frente en la madera releyendo una y otra vez la nota de Cobra. "_Escúchala con atención ya que esta corta tonada está basada en lo que siento por ti" _era la frase que retumbaba en su cabeza.

¡Demonios! ¿Es en serio? ¡Esa canción era demasiado! Más cuando viene de tu primer amor que aparte te rechazó hace años. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿¡Enamorarlo otra vez!? Era claro que no podría porque… porque…

**-Nunca dejé de amarlo.-** menciona en voz alta volviendo a suspirar, con tantos suspiros se le iba a ir el alma si es que no ya se le había salido con tantas emociones y apenas a dos días de haber llegado a la universidad. Mantenía un intenso rubor en las mejillas, debía trabajar en el video pero en semejante estado era bastante complicado. –Maldición.- golpea el escritorio escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos. -¿Qué pretendes Baruch?- pregunta al aire un tanto desanimado pero una sonrisa adorna su cara al poco tiempo completamente feliz y complacido, sabía que era raro su **reencuentro** y que de repente le escriba una canción de amor pero no culpen al pobre, caer en su sueño de nuevo en donde estaba con el mayor por siempre era más sencillo que enfrentar la realidad y, con eso en mente, calló en brazos de Morfeo abrazándose de nuevo a la esperanza.

Así fue como Spencer Wright, aspirante a cineasta se había reencontrado con un sentimiento que se esforzaba en olvidar pero nunca pudo lograr su cometido y eso era maravilloso.

* * *

Al final se despertó con pereza notando que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Agitado y desorientado comenzó a trabajar. Recordatorio, acabar primero las cosas antes de divagar en temas cursis.

-¿Y tú por qué no me despertaste?- pregunta a su compañero quien yacía dormido en la misma posición que la otra noche. Sin esperar respuesta pues obviamente estaba durmiendo se puso a sacar su cámara cuando escucha al otro.

-No es mi obligación sacarte de tus fantasías amorosas.- dice casi en un murmullo.

-¿¡Ah!?-

_Esperemos que Spencer pueda acabar su tarea antes de que el sol amenace con salir._

* * *

_**(1) Rounin: era un samurái sin amo durante el período feudal de Japón, entre 1185 y 1868. Un samurái podía no tener amo debido a la ruina o la caída de éste, o a que había perdido su favor. La manera más sencilla que había para que un samurái acabara siendo ronin era a través del nacimiento. El hijo o hija de un rōnin también era rōnin, siempre que no renunciara a su estatus. A menudo el rōnin por nacimiento soñaba con demostrar su valía para poder jurar lealtad con un clan, convirtiéndose así en un verdadero y auténtico samurái.**_

* * *

**Tachaaan. Bueno ¿qué les pareció? decidí poner lo que decía la canción en español al lado porque sé que a veces el inglés es difícil más para quien no tiene conocimiento de éste y pues me alegra poner las traducciones, se ve menos vacío y menos copypasteado(?).**

**Si quieren escuchar la canción es "La la" de "The Cab" sin embargo ya que se supone que Billy la escribió, solamente usé hasta la primera parte de la canción, no puse varios instrumentos de la canción completa ni el inicio ya que obviamente solamente el azabache la cantaba pero para que se den una idea para las tonadas y los altos y bajos que posee.**

**Quiero agradecer a mis lectores y lectoras por seguir esto TuT me hacen muy feliz por lo que aunque no sea nada impactante o extraordinario(?) contestaré sus mensajes con todo el cariño del mundo~**

* * *

**AntoRodriguez7: ¡Antooo! Contigo ya hable pero gracias por seguir este fanfic, juro que me pondré al corriente con LLVC ya que te debo bastantes comentarios y no recuerdo en qué capítulo me quedé, voy a morir xD. Espero este capítulo te guste también.**

** .94: Y qué pasó, creo que te enterarás con este capítulo~**

**XxHUEHUEHUExX: Asdf muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fanfic u/u**

**Dth: Contigo es con quien quería hablar(?) Etto... muchísimas gracias por tu gran review, me sorprende que haya atinado con una parte de tu historia de vida, lo cual me hace pensar lo pequeño que es el mundo xD. Me siento halagada de que te agrade el fanfic, a veces peleo por la redacción ya que trato de buscar muchos sinónimos y que no se escuche repetitivo, espero no decepcionarte TuT. Por cierto sajdhadsfjhdsf ¡Te amo! Digo esto porque eres hombre y omfg es raro encontrar hombres en fanfics Yaoi creo que tú lo sabes y asjasd me llevé una gran sorpresa y un gran gusto de que leas esto de mi loca imaginación, en serio espero no decepcionarte. Te hubiera contestado antes pero ya que no tienes cuenta en no podía hacerlo. El plan es que sea de más de diez capítulos, solo reza que no me de un bloqueo de artista y eche a perder la historia y me vaya a dar un tiro -se pone nerviosa.- De nuevo muchísimas gracias, me animaste muchísimo y fuiste una de las razones por las que subí este capítulo tan rápido, espero que sigas por aquí Gabriel 3.**

**Taisha StarkTaisho: Muchas gracias por leerlo. No es que me guste la pareja de KleetxSpencer xD la saqué de mi mente loca en la escena que quería hacer que era la del precisamente Spencer casi violado, no sé por qué el primero en el que pensé fue Kleet xD, supongo que su fuerza y relación con Spencer me facilitó las cosas. Oh sí, JTTxSpencer es mucho más común y verás que nuestro amigo Jonah tratará de que eso se haga realidad, ya di muchos spoilers(?).**

**Mary Cobra Ruiz: Es que necesitaba a alguien que semi violara a Spencer, sino mi escena no tenía sentido D: sí, sé que soy cruel xDD pero vamos no me digan que a muchos no les gustó e.e puro morbo(?). Aún así, si lo decido no será lo último que veremos de Kleet~ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**neko skyress: Ese es el plan xDD, sin embargo Spencer tendrá que sufrir de nuevo hasta que comience el sufrimiento de Cobra y sé que a muchos les gustará que sufra por lo que voy a hacer~ Ya di muchos spoilers, solo espero seguir viéndote por aquí~**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Si tienen dudas o sugerencias las escucharé, incluso qué les gustaría que hubiera en el fanfic como un pulpo volador electromagnético que destruya la ciudad(?).**

**Les daría avances del capítulo 5 pero ni yo sé de que tratará XDD. Debo ponerme a escribir. Bye bye~**


End file.
